<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SladeRobin Week 2020 Day 2: (After) the Bad Guys Win by disgusting_horny_bitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417721">SladeRobin Week 2020 Day 2: (After) the Bad Guys Win</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgusting_horny_bitch/pseuds/disgusting_horny_bitch'>disgusting_horny_bitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>disgusting_horny_bitch's SladeRobin Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But also, Dacryphilia, Damian is sad though, Dubious Consent, I put rape, Like, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Size Difference, SladeRobin Week, SladeRobin Week 2020, This is actually decently tame for me, also prolly slightly suicidal so he doesn't care about himself, as a warning, cause, dubcon cause Damian's not in a good state of mind, he's like fucking depressed, idk how this didn't end up darker, its dubcon, yes it's statuatory rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgusting_horny_bitch/pseuds/disgusting_horny_bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian’s taken as a prisoner of war. After the Bats lose, tells him some bad (in Slade’s case, amazing) news. Damian is infuriated. Later, Slade indulges himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>disgusting_horny_bitch's SladeRobin Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SladeRobin Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SladeRobin Week 2020 Day 2: (After) the Bad Guys Win</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hahahahaha see my crying kink yet? Haahahahaha<br/>Also: OML withkeyisking you gave me kudos oml I’m so excited I’m melting. First rotten and now you? Oml, oml, oml. That wasn’t even a very good one lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damian’s head aches from the lack of sleep and the blood rushing to it. His limbs are almost completely asleep at this point, his legs long slack from when the shackles had shifted, coming dangerously close to dislocating his ankle and sending a jolt of pain up his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been here so long, in this dark, musty room, that his internal clock is surely screwed beyond belief. So much so, that he thinks he could have been residing in this hell hole for 4 to 6 months. Slade feeds him of course, but at irregular times and sometimes he’s sure he goes for days without food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the upside-down restrains he had been in simple shackles. Had been since he was first captured. He wondered what changed. Slade steps into the room, flooding it with light, before shutting the door behind him, roughly shoving Damian, causing him to groan as he swings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, brat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deathstroke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, save the formalities. Call me Slade. Or Daddy. Either works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if I would sink as low as to call you––”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have news, brat.” Damian is silent at that, practically buzzing in anticipation. “The Batclan has fallen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You lie, bastard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brothers have been taken as prisoners of war, same as you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lying snake, I should have killed you when I had the chance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father is dead. Truly dead. Nothing could bring him back. All your allies are either slain or captured––”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shall not mislead me with such bluffs, heathen! I will escape and rejoin father’s ranks as the honorable––”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honorable? Rejoin your father’s ranks? Even if that was possible, would they even want a failure like you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! There would be no question, after all, I am––”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The blood son? But that’s precisely why they wouldn’t want you back. Unlike the rest of the Bat’s arsenal, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were forced upon him by Ra’s, one of his greatest enemies. You, who were supposed to be the perfect soldier, but your pride, your anger, it wouldn’t let you. You’re weaker than all of them. You, the high ranking officer, captured by the enemy? You, the failed soldier that they haven’t come for? Why would they ever want you back? They all probably think that you’re better off dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grayson––”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hasn’t missed you. I had some fun with him shortly before the rest of the clan fell. He’s got nothing on his mind except everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.” Damian clicked his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lie,” he insisted quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that I don’t.” Slade gingerly released Damian from his cuffs, placing him on the ground to regain feeling in his limbs. “If you wish, leave the cell. Run off to where you think your father’s ranks will be. Nothing will await you but disappointment and the pungent smell of victory.” Damian didn’t correct him. They both knew what he really meant. The heavy smell of </span>
  <em>
    <span>death</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re both surprised when Slade finds Damian curled up in the corner of the cell the next morning, his almost-glowing eyes trained on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You believe me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would not jest about letting me go. Even so, I checked. My father’s side has lost. At least you may feed me and give me purpose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” They stare for a moment, Slade’s steeled eyes meeting Damian’s hopeless ones. “Come. I’ve decided to give you purpose and feed you,” he says with a smirk. Slade turns and exits, Damian quickly trailing after him like a duckling or a puppy. Lost and aimless, he looks to his senior for help. Slade brings him to the room where he sleeps and motions for Damian to sit on the bed. Giving a pleased hum when he does, Slade strides over to the boy, capturing his lips in a kiss. Damian’s far too stunned to react. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slade strips the boy of the clothes he seems to have picked up on the way to his father’s fallen stronghold, quickly removing his lips from the boy’s and replacing them with fingers, shoving them far enough in to choke. The boy whines around them, saliva dribbling down his chin, but takes it in stride nonetheless. Slade enjoys the look on the boy’s face, already so </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruined </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>debauched</span>
  </em>
  <span> despite doing nothing but getting facefucked by </span>
  <em>
    <span>fingers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You going to be good, brat?” Damian nods and Slade retracts his fingers, moving them to tease at the boy’s entrance, slipping one in quickly and earning an absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>delectable</span>
  </em>
  <span> gasp from the kid. “Perfect.” He slips in another finger, quickly fucking them in and out of the small boy, who’s pants and moans were filling the silence that stifled this...</span>
  <em>
    <span>strange</span>
  </em>
  <span> exchange. Slade takes himself out from his pants, stroking himself to full hardness before removing his fingers, lining up their hips, and thrusting straight into the kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a yelp, Damian feels Slade bottom out, feels his cock in him as Slade runs his hands over Damian’s stomach, pressing down on the bulge Slade’s caused. “Beautiful,” Slade growls, before pulling out and thrusting back in harshly. He sets a quick pace, pulling the small boy’s body down onto his cock, maneuvering him like a doll, like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cocksleeve</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Damian whimpers at the slight burn, but soon finds moans and begging spilling out of his mouth easily. Damian’s crying now, and Slade licks some of his tears off of his face with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling good, boy?” Damian chokes out a sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes––!” he admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Master!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going for Daddy, but that works too,” Slade quips, speeding his thrusts into the small body. He bottoms out again, sheathing his entire cock in Damian’s body, before cumming with a groan, filling Damian’s ass deliciously, causing the boy to cum as well. He pulls out with a squelch before laying on the bed, pulling the small boy into his lap. “Good boy. You’ve proven your worth.” Damian smiles softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Master.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally:<br/>"Damian’s taken as a prisoner of war. After the Bats lose, Slade indulges in him and tells him some bad (in Slade’s case, amazing) news. Damian is infuriated."<br/>Which doesn't seem a lot different than it was, but I was gonna have Slade be fucking him and Damian not care cause it's been happening for months, but then Slade tells him the Batclan has fallen and Damian get angry. Smh nothing ever works out the way I want it to lmao. This still turned out okay though.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>